


Once Upon A Dream

by Broadway_trashdump



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Enjolras is Aurora, F/M, Grantaire is philip, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, the three girlies are the three fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_trashdump/pseuds/Broadway_trashdump
Summary: Sleeping Beauty, but with Les Mis Characters.updated every wednesday.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. I Know You...

**Author's Note:**

> Fantine- Queen  
> Jean valjean- King  
> Mabeuf-King (Grantaire's father)  
> Enjolras- Aurora  
> Grantaire- Philip  
> Javert- Maleficent  
> Cosette- Flora  
> Musichetta-Fauna  
> Eponine-Merryweather

In a faraway land, long ago, lived a king, King Jean, and his fair queen, Queen Fantine. Many years they had longed for a child, and finally, their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Enjolras. A noble name, for who will someday become a noble king of their land. A beautiful baby boy, with locks of curls that were the color of sunlight. The joy this baby brought the king and queen must be shared across the land, with all who wish to celebrate! 

A great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate may be able to pay homage to the infant prince, and our story begins on that once joyful day... 

~~~~~

It seemed thousands of people descended into the castle grounds that day, to celebrate the infant king. Songs were sung in his name, jesters performed, noblemen and commoners alike made their way into the courtyard of the small kingdom to celebrate him. Some came bearing gifts, some performed music in his name, it was a beautiful afternoon. Queen Fantine fussed around Prince Enjolras, smoothing down his little curls in his bassinet. King Jean simply watched his bride who longed to be a mother finally fulfilling her wishes. A small smile crept on his face at the scene before him. 

Thus, on this great and joyous day, it seemed all the kingdom came to celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. Good King Jean and his Queen Fantine made welcome to their lifelong friend, King Mabuf, and his young son, Prince Grantaire. 

Trumpets blared in the great hall as they made their entrance, "Welcome their royal highnesses, King Mabeuf and Prince Grantaire!" the Hearld of Arms calls from the front of the room. An older man, grey hair already donning his head, and covered in green and blue royal robes steps up, a gold crown encrusted with emeralds sits atop his balding head, approaches. 

Pushed along in front of him is a small boy, no older than 4. His hair is black as the night and wildly curly. He smiles, missing a front tooth, and bows in front of King Jean and Queen Fantine. 

Fondly had these monarchs once dreamed their kingdoms would unite, thus today they would announce that Grantaire, Mabeuf's son and heir to the throne, to Jean and Fantine's child he would be betrothed. Jean and Mabeuf hugged and began chatting amongst themselves. Grantaire still stood near the thrones with the child's gift in his hands, unsure what to do with it, but absolutely knowing his father's explicit instructions were to NOT drop it. Queen Fantine noticed the young boy standing, albeit awkwardly, and rose to meet him. "come, let's meet the baby, Prince Grantaire." She said lovingly to his ear as she crouched down to his level. Grantaire just smiled and nodded, following her to the baby's bassinet near the queen's throne. 

Here he looked unknowingly to his future husband. 

_A small, smelly baby._ He thought to himself. Grantaire's nose wrinkled at the sight, as the baby annoyingly cried in its bassinet. 

~~~~   
Time passed as people celebrated, and danced, as a new announcement was made. 

Trumpets again, heralding the new arrivals. The Herald of Arms spoke up again-- "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the good fairies, three!" 

Glitter filled the air as three beautiful fairies appeared practically out of thin air, bursts of light surrounding them as they materialized. 

The first was introduced as Cosette. Her blonde curls tucked away by small roses into a neat bun, her piercing blue eyes a stark contrast to her pale skin and pinkened lips and cheeks. She wore a long soft pink dress, adorned with lace flowers. She was beautiful. She smiled and bowed at the King and Queen, her wings flittering softly. 

The next, Eponine. Equally beautiful as Cosette, but completely different. Her dark hair was braided down, with little blue forget-me-nots braided into the strands. Her eyes were dark and soulful, her skin tanned and warm. Her dress was dark blue with waves embroidered on it. She smiled and bowed as well, her wings stilling as she stepped to the side.

Finally, Musichetta. Possibly the most beautiful of all the sisters. Her dark complexion is warm, brown skin across her body. Her hair is curly, sitting around her shoulders in tight coils, with a flower crown of baby's breath and green leaves perched on her head. Her dress is green, soft like a leaf on the maple tree, with leaves embroidered around it. Again, the fairy smiled and bowed to the king and queen, wings silently calming behind her. 

"Welcome, Kind fairies. We are delighted to have you at our celebration." King Jean spoke up, rising to bow back at the fairies, as well as Queen Fantine. 

"May we, your majesty?" Cosette speaks up, pointing to the baby's bassinet with her wand in hand. The king just nods, smiling as the three fairies join hands and fly to the side of the crib, instantly cooing at the young prince. 

"Oh my, what a little darling you are, Prince Enjolras," Musichetta speaks up first, stroking the baby's cheek, causing him to giggle happily. Eponine smiles and tucks his blanket around him again, which he must've fussed out of. 

After a few moments of distracted playing with Prince Enjolras, the three fairies flew to where the King and Queen now sat at their thrones. 

"Your Majesties, each of us may bless the child with a single gift, no more, no less," Cosette speaks up first, smiling as she produces her wand with a wave of glitter in the air. "I shall go first." 

Cosette flies above the bassinet, smiling down at the small prince.

"Little prince, my gift to you on the celebration of your birth shall be the gift of beauty. Hair of gold, to outshine the sun, lips as red as a red rose, he shall walk with springtime wherever he goes" She begins to wave her wand, much like a conductor would begin a music movement, and soft pink glitter and small red flowers rain down onto the boy, giggling and shrieking as he reaches for the flowers with his small hands. 

Musichetta approaches next, a warm smile on her face.

"Tiny prince, my gift to you on the celebration of your birth shall be the gift of knowledge. Knowledge of thoughts and deeds, rights, and wrongs. Knowledge of passions and of beauties and of song." She begins to wave her wand, much like wind waves leaves in the trees, and soft green glitter and little leaves rain down around the boy, who just watches them dutifully this time. 

Finally, Eponine is ready to present her gift. "Sweet prince, my gift shall be--" 

Suddenly, the sky darkens, and a gust of wind blows the hall doors open, knocking down flags and banners, blowing out all the candles in the hall. King Jean protectively holds Queen Fantine while the fairies guard Prince Enjolras.

A lightning bolt strikes the floor, black smoke quickly fills the hall as guests jump out of the way and under tables for protection, screaming as he appears. Green flames rise around the figure, cloaked in dark robes and carrying a staff, his pet crow flying around his head, then gently landing on his arm which holds his staff. He is a nightmare incarnated, scaring children into tears in their mothers bosom as they hide from him in the safety of the corners of the great hall. 

"It's Javert..." Musichetta whispers between her sisters. 

"Well, what does he want here?" Eponine practically growls, beginning to roll up her sleeves. Cosette puts a calm hand on Eponine's arm and shushes her softly. 

"well, well, well King Jean, what a glittering assemblage you have gathered here. Royalty, Nobility, the common man-- oh, and what's this?" he says turning slowly to where the three fairies stood, protecting prince Enjolras. "even some fae invited." 

Eponine again angrily tries to charge at Javert but is quickly stopped by her sisters. 

"as for me, well..." Javert sighs dramatically, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. "I was quite distressed to not receive an invitation to tonight's festivities for young prince Enjolras." 

"yes, because you were not wanted here!" Eponine yells from the bassinet. 

"not wanted?!" Javert gasps, clutching his hand to his chest. 

"not wante-- oh dear, what an awkward situation I've put you all in." he says nonchalantly as he pets his crow. "I had hoped it was merely some oversight, or my invitation was lost in the mail, perhaps?" he sighs. "well in that event it would be best if I were on my way then, no?." 

Queen Fantine speaks up first, her husband seething in anger next to her. "You are not offended, are you your excellency?" 

Javert turns and smiles to her, sinister and unforgiving-- "Why no your majesty. and to show you and your king I bear no ill will, I too would like to bestow a gift onto the child." 

The three fairies circled the bassinet protectively, wands out to try and defend the young prince, but their magic is no match for the stronger Javert. 

Javert raised his staff above his head, voice loud enough for the entire hall to hear

"Listen well, all of you who hear!" he slams his staff down, a sharp ringing rises through the room. 

"The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, that is true. Beloved by all who know and meet him. But, before the sun sets on his 18th birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and die!" 

A cloud of green fills the room, producing an image of a man, who is beautiful beyond words, first touching the needle of a spinning wheel, then the image quickly flashes, to see him laying on his bed, dead. The cloud dissipates with a loud crash, causing the onlookers to scream, and jump again. The queen quickly begins to sob, throwing herself over the bassinet, picking Enjolras up, and holding him tightly. 

Javert just begins to laugh, malice laced in each chuckle. 

"guards! seize that creature!" King Jean yells as he points to Javert. 

Just as quickly he came, in a puff of smoke and fire, he disappears from the court, gone without a trace. The palace is silent, guests too stunned to get up or speak again. Queen Fantine simply shushes Enjolras in her arms, who began to cry, as she tries to stop herself from crying. 

"don't despair your Majesties, Eponine still has her gift to give to the young prince," Cosette says warmly as the fairies approach again. 

"can she undo this fearful curse that Javert has left my son?" king jean asks as he snakes an arm around queen Fantine quietly. 

"No sire, I am so sorry, Javert is much too strong in dark magic for us little fairies to break, but I can help..." Eponine says, for the first time seeming unsure of herself. can she truly help? 

Eponine sighs, producing her want with a wave of her hand. She approaches the queen, who is now holding baby Enjolras, and begins moving her wand, mimicking the waves of the ocean. 

"Sweet Prince, If through this wicked witches trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope still may be in this, the gift I give to thee--" Glitter and little droplets of blue water begin to sprinkle down onto the boy, who coos up at the fairy. 

"not in death, but just in sleep is the faithful prophecy you shall keep-- and from this slumber, you shall wake, when true loves kiss the spell shall break." 

The king nods, and Queen Fantine thanks Eponine with teary eyes. 

~~~~

Soon enough, the hall clears out and the guests return home. 

That is all the guests besides the three forest fairies. King Jean has asked them to stay behind, and wait until the hall is clear and secured to approach the King. Nightfall has approached quickly, as the king, queen and the fairies can finally meet. 

"Dear fairies, I know this may be a lot to ask of you-- but, I still fear for my son's life, and will do anything to protect him." King Jean speaks up finally, worry lacing his face and voice. "I have sent a royal decree across the land to destroy any and all spinning wheels in the kingdom."

The fairies nod, noticing the fire blazing out the window. This must be where the spinning wheels are being destroyed. 

Sensing the stress radiating off the king and queen, Musichetta waves her wand softly, and five teacups appear, as well as a teapot, pouring warm tea into each cup. 

"I know it has been a long day your Majesties. please, let's have a nice cup of tea and discuss this. my sisters and I do have an idea to share with you." She says as she waves her wand and two full teacups fly gently over and present themselves to the king and queen.

Here the fairies unearth their idea. 

They will pose as three spinster women, old in age, raising their nephew, deep in the forest in the old woodcutters abandoned cottage. For the next 18 years, they'll raise prince Enjolras on their own, and with the help of their magic. Then, at sunset on his 18th birthday, they will bring him home to wed prince Grantaire. 

Queen Fantine cried endlessly at the idea, and as she packed Enjolras' things. She knew this was the best for her son to survive, and she'd see him again someday. 

So, the king and the queen watched with the heaviest of hearts as their most precious possession, their son, and only child disappeared into the night with the three spinsters.


	2. I Walked With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandre is a simple boy, beauty, grace and brains. 
> 
> Grantaire is a simp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early chapter, good for u

The years passed slowly for King Jean and Queen Fantine, what was their son like? Had he grown into a strong, beautiful man and was ready to resume his duties? They had no idea, but as Prince Enjolras' eighteenth birthday drew nearer, the kingdom began to rejoice! Soon the crown prince would return to them, and once again they will celebrate, much as they did for his birth! 

The people of the kingdom knew, as long as Javert's evil domain thundered in the mountains, His evil prophecy heralding Enjolras' death has not yet been fulfilled.

Within the lair that Javert occupied, he was raging, seething with anger. A crash rang from the room he was destroying at the moment. "Eighteen years! And not a single trace of him!" he screamed, slamming down his staff. "He couldn't have disappeared into thin air!" 

Montparnasse ducked as Javert threw a plate across the room, smashing it against the wall where he stood. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" he said, turning to Montparnasse again, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"O-oh! yes, yes we searched everywhere. We really did!" Montparnasse speaks up, the others nodding along with him and murmuring their agreements. 

"Oh? you're sure? what about the town? the forests? the mountains?" 

Montparnasse nods. "Yes, all the towns, the mountains, the houses..." Another henchman quickly joins in "we checked every cradle!" 

Javert stops his pacing and slowly turns back to his horde of henchmen. "Cradle?" 

"Yes yes! all the cradles to find the baby prince!" Another henchman yells out. 

"A cradle! all these years... you've been looking for a baby, in cradles." Javert barks out a laugh, some of the henchmen laugh as well, Montparnasse is smarter than that-- he knows that laugh, he knows what's coming. 

"FOOLS! IDIOTS! IMBECILES!" Javert screams as lightning rains down from the sky, striking the ground below the henchmen. They all quickly scatter out of the way and dive to the ground trying to find a place to hide. They clear out of the room as Javert collapses into his chair sighing. Montparnasse is the last one left in the room.

"They're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil, Montparnasse. You are my last hope to find the prince." Javert sighs dramatically, turning to Montparnasse in the process. 

Montparnasse just nods, listening. 

"circle far and wide, search for a young man of eighteen, with hair of sunshine gold and lips pink as a rose." 

"Yes, your excellency," Montparnasse says as he turns to leave. 

"And Montparnasse, do not fail me," Javert says, dismissing him. 

~~~~~~~

And so, for eighteen long years, the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in the Woodcutters cottage, the kind fairies continued with their well thought out plan. 

The three kind fairies raised Enjolras as their own, with a little patience, and a little magic, and called him 'Alexandre'. 

This morning started like any other morning did for Alexandre. He woke up early, before the sun, and bathed. combing out his perfect golden curls, which just bounced back into place, and dressed quickly. Tan pants, a peasant shirt, and a red vest, very much what he usually wears every day. He pulled on his boots and got to work on his daily tasks. 

First, he fed the chickens, changed their water, and spent time with them. He has always been a lonely child, his aunts are amazing, they're very sweet women, but he was lonely. The chickens were his friends. 

"Now flora, why are you pecking your sister?" He asked, pushing the two chickens away from each other. 

"We must be kind to each other, Kindness is all we have. I'd appreciate it if you'd apologize to Merryweather." He says as he scoops up the two chickens in each arm. 

Cosette watches the scene unfold from the open window of the cottage, giggling to herself, as Eponine and Musichetta chatted away in the kitchen. 

_"Oh-oh! how about this one!" Eponine said pointing to a beautiful nobleman's outfit in their pattern book.  
Musichetta shrugs and continues flipping the page until they reach one they both agree on with a gasp. it's a beautiful coat that looks like the ribbons are crisscrossing when the coat is buttoned closed, with a white cravat, and matching pants.  
"It's beautiful! we'll make it Red!" Eponine says grabbing the book and reaching for her wand. Musichetta stops her quickly-- "not while he's here! and we'll make it green." _

You see, the kind fairies have planned a party for Alexandre for his eighteenth birthday, along with an extra special surprise. 

As Alexandre walks in from the fields he hears his aunts whispering-- 

"Oh, but how are we going to get him out of the house?" 

"I'll think of something..." 

Alexandre smiles from where he stands, hidden by the open door. 

"Well well well, what are you three dearies up to?" He says, a smile eminent on his face as he walks into the kitchen. 

Eponine quickly snatches the book and before even considering anything else, flings it out the window. 

"Up to?" Cosette says, quickly dusting off her dress, fluffing it up quietly. 

"oh-- up to, we're not up to anything! we-- we uh..." Musichetta says as she cleans off the table with a rag she seems to produce out of thin air. 

Eponine picks up the basket of roses off the table, tossing the roses out the window as well "WE NEED BERRIES! oh, Alexandre we absolutely need berries!" 

"oh yes! berries, we need berries!" her two sisters agree, shoving the basket into Alexandre's hands, along with his favorite book and pushing him towards the door, Musichetta quickly throwing a red shawl around his head and shoulders as he passes.

"but I picked them yesterday! we're going to run out of berries! and I doubt you finished the berries from yesterday!" Alexandre protests as they push him out the door.

"Well, we need more! and don't hurry back!" Cosette yells to him from the open door, where she and her sisters crowd around it. 

"but don't go too far!" Eponine adds 

"and don't talk to strangers, Alexandre!" Musichetta calls after him as his figure becomes smaller into the forest, waving back to them. 

"Do you think he suspects us?" Eponine whispers

"Of course not," Cosette answers finally, closing the door behind him. "He'll be so surprised."

"A real birthday party! with a real birthday cake!" Musichetta squeals, clapping as she begins tidying up the kitchen. "Yes! and a suit that a real prince could be proud of," Cosette adds as she begins collecting her materials to make the suit for Alexandre. "Ponine, come be my model."

Eponine grumbles as she waves her wand, sending the mop and broom cleaning on their own, and the dishes begin washing themselves, then steps up onto the stool Cosette has pulled into the living room. 

"I don't know why I'm being used as the model, I'm hardly Alexandre's size!" Eponine complains as the soft blue fabric begins wrapping around her on its own, as Cosette moves her wand while looking in the pattern book. 

"I just need a warm body to stand there so I don't get confused on the pattern and we don't have a dress form! I know Alexandre's measurements." Cosette says absently as she reads the pattern. 

"and why are we using blue? red would look better! That's Alexandre's favorite anyway." 

Cosette rolls her eyes "you think you'd be happy were using blue! that's your favorite color." 

Eponine rolls her eyes right back, sticking out her tongue. "yes well this isn't a suit for my royal coronation, now is it 'Sette?" 

Musichetta just shakes her head as she listens to her sister's bicker, tending to the cake for Alexandre in the kitchen. _He loves chocolate cake with vanilla icing so that is what I'll make for him! layers and layers and 18 beautiful candles for his 18th birthday. She thinks to herself as she sets the bowl down and begins waving her wand._

~~~~~

Alexandre wandered through the woods, humming a tune as he did. His aunts didn't need him home anytime soon it seems, so he sat under a grand willow tree, next to a shallow flowing river, and began to read his book, still humming a song he'd known all his life until his humming becomes vocalizing. what does he care? he's all alone in this forest.

~~~~~

Across the forest it seems, we meet Prince Grantaire again. He has grown tall and strong, like a mighty tree. His ebony curls bounce with each step of Samson, his horse which he rides lazily along the riverbank. He is dressed in a green cloak, the dark green of pine needles. Somewhere far off he hears it, a beautiful voice singing, almost beckoning him. 

"Do you hear that, Samson? It's beautiful." Grantaire whispered to his horse, who just seemed to huff in response. 

"Come on then, we need to find out where it's coming from," Grantaire says as he pulls Samson's reigns in the opposite direction of where they've been traveling. Samson neighs in protest and tries to pull back to the direction they were heading. 

"Saaaamson, come on friend, we have to follow that sound! Maybe for extra apples tonight? let me have an adventure!" Grantaire complains, throwing himself dramatically back on the horse. 

Samson seems to just sigh, and turn in the direction which Grantaire was pulling. Grantaire smiles and sits up, spurring Samson forward as the singing continued. As Samson raced faster and faster, Grantaire felt himself being shaken off the seat, before he knew it, as Samson Jumped over a fallen tree trunk, Grantaire was tossed from the saddle, instantly being deposited into the freezing river below them. Samson stopped short and came running back to the river, a guilty look on his face. Grantaire just laughs and splashes him. "No apples for you tonight." 

"Are you okay?" 

Grantaire jumps up quickly, hand on his sword. 

He is met by, who Grantaire can only categorize as, the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Piercing blue eyes, much like the oceans off the coast of pain. Hair gold as sunlight that curls like a secret in the wind, beautiful ringlets. His lips are plump and pink, as well as just a beautiful physique of a man. 

"oh-- oh yes I am, thank you. We're you singing?" Grantaire says, as he climbs out of the river, towards the mystery man, who instinctually backs away, timid. 

"Yes, I was. I thought I was alone. Usually, I am, no one else is ever on this side of the forest." Alexandre says, arms wrapping around his book, snug to his chest. 

"Oh, May I sit with you? here in the sun, so my clothes can dry?" Grantaire says as he lays down in the sunny patch of grass, patting the spot next to him. 

and against his better judgment, Alexandre joins him. The warmth from the sun heating him, but also his cheeks heating on their own as he notes how beautiful the other man is. Alexandre yearns to run his fingers through the man's dark curls as his head sits in Alexandre's lap. 

These are odd feelings that Alexandre has never felt before, nor could he ever explain. 

"would you mind if I read? This is my favorite book, and I was just getting to my favorite part." 

Grantaire has since closed his eyes, one creaking open to look at Alexandre "As long as you'll read it out loud so I can enjoy it as well..." 

Alexandre smiles and starts reading.

~~~~~

What seems like minutes, but really is hours have passed, and Alexandre progressively got closer to the other man. First, he read sitting up, then laying next to the other man, and as time passed, as did conversations and jokes he somehow ended up tucked under the other man's arm. 

The book has long been abandoned for just talking. Alexandre talks about the books he's read that his dear aunts collected for him over the years and Grantaire just listens, he occasionally can comment on something, or add in some way, but he'd rather listen to the other man speak, passion emitting from every word he says. 

as the two watch the sun begin to descend out of the sky, Grantaire finally speaks up. 

"I don't even know your name... what's your name?" 

"Hmm? oh," Alexandre says sleepily, stretching in the other man's arm. "OH- oh my name.. it's--" Instantly Alexandre is scrambling up, collecting his basket, book, and shawl. 

"I, I can't! Oh, I'm sorry. goodbye!" Alexandre calls as he begins jogging back to the Wood Cutters cottage. 

"But when will I see you again?!" Grantaire calls towards the fleeing figure as he gets up from the ground, following

"Oh, Never! I can't!" 

"Never?!" 

"well... maybe someday!" 

"Tomorrow?" 

Alexandre laughs as he continues on his way, calling back a quick "no! This evening, come to the cottage in the glen." 

Grantaire stops, and turns to Samson, "Well Samson, it seems I have a date."


End file.
